Secret Admirer
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Outlaw Queen Week! Day 6. Prompt: Secret Admirer. Robin builds up the courage to ask Snow a favor, as he sends Regina a letter she thinks it's from someone else.


Robin finally built up the courage to ask Snow for a something. He casually walked into the diner grabbing a seat with the charmings.

"So, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you" Robin said

"Of course Robin, anything" Snow said smiling

"I was wondering if I could borrow your bird to deliver a message to someone" he said almost so they couldn't hear him. Snow looked at David they both knew who that someone was. She laughed, "Yes, by all means send a message to Regina, but you know you could just give her a call or say something to her in person"

"I know, I just want to let her know how I feel for her, but I don't know if she feels the same, and I thought the bird would be more romantic" he said turning his head to glance at Regina who was sitting on a bar stool next to Henry, She looked so elegant and beautiful as always.

"Oh so a secret admirer kind of thing?" snow said a big smile forming on her face

"Exactly, but I don't know what to say" he sighed

"Just write down your feelings Robin, I almost guarantee she feels the same way for you" snow said patting his hands, reassuring him.

"Yes, I completely agree. Also put something like no matter which land we're in I was always destined to find you, or simply I will always find you. Trust me it works like a charm" David said glancing at Snow, she was giggling.

"Yes it did" she said kissing his cheek

"I will always find you" Robin said under his breath "Yah! I like that, thank you" he jumped out of his seat and headed for camp to start his letter. Regina and Henry finished their meal, she dropped him off at Emma's place so he could spend the night with her and Neal. She did her usual routine when she got home, she headed upstairs to take a shower, later she would open the window and curl up in her bed and watch a couple episodes of Playing House. It was nearly midnight and she snoozed through episode ten, she decided to just turn it off and get to sleep. She climbed out of bed and turned off the TV, she walked towards the window just about to close it when a blue bird flew in and perched on top of the ledge. Why is Snow's bird here she thought to herself. She quickly unfolded the little paper the bird had and read it as it took off.

"Dear Regina, I've had such strong connections to you, although I was a married man I never thought I could find happiness again that is until I set my eyes on you. No matter what land we are in, I will always find you.

Yours truly,"

She flipped the page over, it didn't have any name on it. She thought about it for a moment, "I will always find you" she whispered. Her eyes widened, that's what Snow and David said to each other. No, she shook her head. Was this a secret letter from David? He was a married man once with Abigail, but now married to Snow. She did remember Snow telling her that they were fighting a little, but David and her? She did catch him staring at her sometimes, but she could never do that especially since that technically he is her step-son in law. Gross. That would be awkward she thought to herself, she had to confront them tomorrow. She couldn't harm Snow, she wasn't that type of person anymore. She woke up early, contemplating how she wanted this to be played out. An hour later she walked into Granny's, Snow was sitting by herself in the usual booth.

"Good morning Regina" snow said as Regina took a seat across from her

"Good morning Snow, how are you today?" Regina said smiling, Snow studied her for a bit.

"Is something wrong Regina? You usually don't smile this early in the morning" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly, there is something I have to get off my chest" Regina said looking down nervously

"What is it?" snow asked, she started to get worried

"Uhm, well you see. I got this letter last night and it wasn't signed by anyone. But your bird brought it to me and on it, it read something along the lines of I will always find you." She said glancing up hoping Snow wouldn't break out in tears.

"And you think it's from David?" Snow said trying to conceal a laughter

"Yes. Why are you smiling? David wants to leave you for me" she said narrowing her eyes on her giggling step daughter. Snow couldn't help it anymore she kept on laughing, gasping for air. The door swung open and the two men came to sit next to them.

"What's so funny?" David asked smiling at the two, Regina looked away blushing slightly.

"Regina…. thinks" Snow started to say, but she still kept on laughing. Robin and David continued to stare at her waiting for her answer, while Regina sank lower feeling awkward. "She thinks, the letter is from you David". The two started to laugh together now, while Regina sat there confused.

"I don't understand what's happening here?" Regina said staring at them

"I think I do Milady" Robin said pulling her into a corner. "You see, the letter you think is from David is actually from me" she stared at him, she started to blush again "Really?" she asked looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, you see the pen stopped working so I was forced to send it without my name, I'm sorry for the confusion" he said running his hands through his hair. She just smiled, "Why didn't you say it to me in person?"

"I thought it would be more romantic that way" he said smirking at her, she laughed "Well it's the thought that counts" she said

"Indeed it is Milady, I would send you a thousand letters to hear your beautiful laughter again" he said pulling her closer to him, they were inches apart breathing each other's air.

"Is that so?" she said smiling

"Of course" he said leaning in waiting for her to close the gap he had left, and of course she closed it without hesitation. It was their first kiss and it felt like nothing she nor he experienced before, this kiss was her second chance, and their start of a new chapter.


End file.
